


home is wherever i'm with you

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: The day after Alex Danvers asked Maggie Sawyer to marry her. (A post 2x22 fic)





	home is wherever i'm with you

The first thing Maggie Sawyer did when she woke was glance at her finger, to check that it hadn’t been a dream. And the piece of string tied tightly around her ring finger assured her that Alex had actually proposed to her, and that they were actually going to get married.

Of course, the string was only temporary. They planned to go ring shopping that day but Alex had wanted something to symbolize their engagement and black thread had been all that she could find at her apartment.

‘Good morning future Mrs Sawyer-Danvers,’ Alex smiled as she returned to their bed, with two mugs of coffee. She handed one to Maggie, who beamed.

‘That’s a bit of a mouthful.’

‘Danvers-Sawyer?’ Alex offered.

‘Hm,’ Maggie mused as she took her first sip.

‘Or we could amalgamate. Like Dawyer? Ooh, what about Sanvers?’

‘Danvers,’ Maggie said softly.

‘Yeah?’

‘No, I meant I _like_ Danvers.’

Alex’s expression softened and her smile was wide. ‘You want to be Mrs Danvers?’

‘The Sawyers kicked me out; the Danvers gave me a home,’ Maggie answered before she leaned over to kiss the woman who had helped heal her heart. She kissed her again and again before she pulled away, mindful of the hot mug in her hand and, also, with something else, another milestone, on her mind. ‘Speaking of homes, we don’t need two apartments.’

Alex nodded in agreement. ‘Well I don’t mind whose apartment we stay in.’

Maggie arched a brow. ‘Really? You hate my place.’

‘I never said I _hated_ it, I just said it was cold.’

‘And you said that you hated the cold,’ she countered.

‘I grew up in Midvale, I’m not as used to living in an igloo as you are, Miss Nebraska.’

In all honesty, Maggie didn’t mind where she stayed. All that mattered was with _whom_. And she was so glad that the decision was so easy. ‘So, here then?’

‘I mean sure, if you want,’ Alex tried to say nonchalantly but failed miserably, unable to hide the gigantic grin on her face. ‘But the thermostat stays at the temperature it’s at. If you’re not happy with that, clothes are always optional.’

And Maggie grinned like a fool back as she reached for her girl’s hand to hold. Not just at her fiancée’s teasing remarks and not just at the prospect at properly moving in together. ‘Alex?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I’m so excited about, well, everything. I wasn’t sure that I ever wanted to get married and now look at me. At us. I wouldn’t want anything else.’

‘Me neither,’ Alex beamed back.

They shared a moment of where they didn’t say anything, just stared into each other’s eyes before Maggie broke the silence, unable to wait for their amazing future any longer. ‘So. Ring shopping today. When do you want to make it official?’

‘I don’t know. As much as I’d like to keep this our little secret, I also don’t? Plus, J’onn will find out soon enough.’

That was true. They couldn’t really keep this between them for that long. ‘What about tonight, at the bar?’

‘You sure?’

‘I kinda want to tell everyone too.’

Alex nodded. ‘Tonight it is.’

 

/ / /

 

They wanted to surprise each other with the rings, so they went to different shops across the city and agreed to meet back at _their_ apartment.

Alex was last back home. She came home to Maggie sat on the couch with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the coffee table in front of her. It still felt so surreal.

‘Hey gorgeous,’ Maggie smiled and gestured for her to come over, to sit beside her.

Alex did and reached into her jacket pocket to bring out a small black box, almost identical to the one that sat on Maggie’s knee. ‘Who goes first?’

‘I don’t mind,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Although since you asked me yesterday, maybe I should go first?’

‘That seems fair.’

The ring Maggie picked out for Alex was simple, yet elegant. A silver band with one big diamond. It was beautiful and Alex gasped as she saw it.

‘Alex, I meant it when I said that I couldn’t imagine my life without you. Truly, I meant it and that was before I really knew _you_. And if I knew back then how caring you are when I get hurt, or how adorable you are first thing in the morning or, hell, how cuddly you are, I wouldn’t have waited until I was shot by a laser to come to my senses.’ With shaky hands, Maggie plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto Alex’s finger. It fit perfectly. ‘I love you, and I can’t wait to be your wife.’

Then Alex went. She too presented the ring first and the one she picked out consisted of three diamonds – one big one surrounded by two smaller ones. It made Maggie’s eyes shimmer with tears. ‘You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and whilst I don’t quite have your way with words, I can think of one that describes how much you mean to me – and that’s _everything_.’ Maggie’s ring too was a perfect fit. ‘I love you.’

They kissed.

They gushed over their rings.

And they poured the champagne.

 

/ / /

 

They had messaged the group chat that morning, before they’d went shopping. It was a generic text – nothing more than _Drinks tonight?_ – and, fortunately, everyone could make it.

They’d said to meet at seven. They purposely decided to show up fifteen minutes late so they could walk in, hand-in-hand and see how long it would take everyone to notice.

Kara noticed instantly and she squealed.

Everyone’s eyes fell on Kara. ‘You good there, Kara?’ Winn asked, perplexed.

J’onn was next to notice, or well pick up on, and he beamed, not saying anything.

Words started to fall rapidly from Kara’s mouth. ‘Are you? Seriously? Oh my gosh! You guys! Really?’

Winn and James exchanged looks before they turned to Alex and Maggie, still oblivious. ‘Is she okay?’

‘I think she’s excited,’ Alex grinned.

‘Not as excited as me,’ Maggie added, bumping her shoulder into Alex’s.

By this point, Kara was bouncing in her chair. ‘Who asked who?’

‘This one asked,’ Maggie answered, pointing to Alex with her free hand which was, no so coincidentally her left hand. ‘And I said yes.’

Now the others realized and James broke out into a wide smile as he jumped to his feet. ‘Congratulations.’ His hug enveloped the much smaller Maggie.

The hug between Alex and Winn did not look nearly as comical but it was just as tender. ‘I’m so happy for you guys,’ Winn remarked.

Kara was the last one for hugs but her embraces were the tightest and the most teary-eyed, particularly the one between her and her future sister-in-law. ‘Thank you,’ Kara whispered into Maggie’s ear. ‘Thank you for making her happy.’

‘Believe me, Kara. It’s a two way street,’ was Maggie’s emotion-choked reply and she rested her head against Kara’s shoulder until the Girl of Steel broke her strong hold.

Kara beamed. ‘Welcome to the family.’

‘Not quite yet.’

‘Soon though. You thought of dates?’

And then came what Alex warned Maggie would happen – Kara’s excitement, which would start at pestering them to set a date and would quickly evolve into a _Pinterest_ board of wedding ideas, an epic dress shopping saga and, without any doubt, sampling every single wedding menu in National City. _Indulge her_ , Alex had said, her smile already tinged with exhaustion at the thought of it. So Maggie did just that. ‘Probably within the next year or so. No point in waiting around.’

Kara nodded, turned to Alex. ‘Have you--.’

‘You don’t need to ask. You’re my Maid of Honour.’

Kara’s eyes lit up and she embraced her sister again. ‘Thank you, thank you, but I wasn’t--.’

‘Do I need to ask J’onn to prove you wrong?’

J’onn chuckled as he raised his palms. ‘I’m staying out of it.’ His eyes travelled to Maggie and he offered a kind smile then stood. ‘Maggie, can I have a word?’

Slightly confused, Maggie managed a small nod and followed him over to a quieter part of the bar. ‘Is this the talk where you warn me not to break Alex’s heart?’ J’onn was called _Spacedad_ , after all.

He shook his head. ‘Not at all. I know you would never hurt Alex. I just…well, you know I’m psychic and, forgive me if this is not my place, but I heard some things, some of your thoughts, when Kara started the whole Maid of Honour conversation.’

_Oh._

‘And again, I know this is not my place, but if you need someone to walk you down the aisle, you know where I am.’

Tears began to sting Maggie’s eyes. ‘That, uh, that would be nice.’

He smiled again. ‘I’m always here for you, Maggie. And I’m really happy for you and Alex. You two are perfect for each other.’

‘I wholeheartedly agree.’

J’onn nodded and placed an arm around Maggie’s shoulders. ‘Drinks are on me, all night and you’ll need them to deal with your future sister-in-law’s wedding planning.’

They were gone for all of two minutes and Kara was already discussing dresses. ‘You’ll both be wearing white, yeah?’

‘I was thinking maybe a classic suit.’

Alex perked up at the thought. ‘Ooh.’

‘You like that idea, Danvers?’

‘You in a tailored suit? I can’t exactly _not_ like that idea.’

‘Maybe you’ll be in luck,’ Maggie grinned as she took her seat next to her bride to be. ‘Because, as much as I love you, I’m not sure that I want to spend a whole day in an extravagant white dress that’ll probably end up crushing my ribs.’

‘Well, I’m all for the suit,’ Alex stated. She reached for Maggie’s hand so she could place her lips gently on Maggie’s knuckles. ‘I can’t believe this is happening.’

‘Neither can I,’ Winn muttered, seemingly no longer happy or excited about the future nuptials.

‘Jealous, Schott?’

‘Nope,’ he pouted, reaching for his wallet. He pulled out fifty bucks and dropped them in front of Kara. ‘You’re just three years too early.’

James did the same. ‘Same here. But two years.’

Kara cleared her throat. ‘You’re both twenty dollars short.’

Winn narrowed his eyes at Alex. ‘You could’ve at least let Maggie propose.’

‘Well forgive me for thinking that you guys had better things to do than bet on my love life,’ Alex laughed. ‘I don’t know if I should be flattered or angry?’

Kara scooped up the money and offered to Alex. ‘Early wedding present for you. I don’t need it.’

‘Kara, we can’t--.’

‘I insist. Take it and put it towards the big day.’

‘Do it babe,’ Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear. ‘Or we’ll come home tomorrow to a hundred different wedding cake samples.’

Alex quickly took the money. ‘Thanks, Kara.’

Drinks arrived and J’onn wasted no time in raising his glass. ‘To the happy couple.’

Everyone drank to that sentiment all night long.

 

 


End file.
